


Demanding

by lightsonfire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hickeys n shit, i mean it this is very self-indulgent, if u squint, im probably forgetting some stuff, kind of, prolly real ooc, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsonfire/pseuds/lightsonfire
Summary: The hand in your hair ripped your head back as you downrightmoaned. Jumin huffed out a chuckle, not loosening his grip as your neck was bared to him. You chest was heaving and he raked his eyes down your torso.“Who said you could take control, kitten?” he spoke lowly. You felt goosebumps raise on your skin. The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes showed no room for arguing; it was intense and demanding. He was going to get what he wanted, and that was you.aka a story that i wrote that all started out bc i like hair pulling





	Demanding

You felt his lips connect to your neck—small butterfly kisses. You sighed contently, relaxing further into the couch that you had previously been reading on, until your husband came over and, without saying a word, took your book out of your hands. Jumin had turned your head to face where he was now sitting. He caught your lips and wasted no time slipping his tongue inside your mouth, exploring while you let out a small moan. It’s not like you couldn’t tell what he was up to, but you were blissfully unaware of the ferocity that was stirring inside of him.

You cried out as you felt his teeth bite the junction where your neck met your shoulder, then running his tongue over the mark. He harshly began to suck, wanting to mark what was his. You felt your own need begin to stir in your lower belly, unconsciously canting your hips up.

“Jumin— _ah_ —everyone is going to see that tomorrow”, you whine. Your husband groans, unlatching his mouth from you.

“So? They’ll know your mine”, he responded, voice deep. His eyes met yours as a shiver ran through you. You couldn’t help yourself but climb onto his lap and crash your mouth against his. 

It was _filthy_ , all teeth and tongue. Jumin’s right hand found its way into your hair, his left clutching tightly on your hip. You couldn’t hear anything but your heart pounding and the small mewls that vibrated in your throat. You felt yourself fill with need, craving any of your husband’s touch. You grinded down on his hardening cock, seeking any stimulation you could get.

The hand in your hair ripped your head back as you downright _moaned_. Jumin huffed out a chuckle, not loosening his grip as your neck was bared to him. You chest was heaving and he raked his eyes down your torso.

“Who said you could take control, kitten?” he spoke lowly. You felt goosebumps raise on your skin. The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes showed no room for arguing; it was intense and demanding. He was going to get what he wanted, and that was you.

“ _Please_ , Jumin”, you sighed, voice shaking. You grounded down on his dick again, only to have him pull harder on your hair. You yelped this time.

“Be articulate, (MC).”

You let out a whine, another shiver running through you. His entire demeanor was enough to have you soaked; you knew you were absolutely dripping in your panties. “I-I…Touch me.”

“Am I not right now?” His grip in your hair loosened as he got close to your ear, lips ghosting over it. “Or do you mean you want my hands here?” His left hand grabbed your breast and a sigh left your mouth. “Or…here?” His hand drifted further south, putting pressure against your clit through the leggings you wore. You softly moaned, attempting to rut against his hand. All too quickly, the hand was gone and the grip in your hair grew tight again. 

“Again, taking your own strides. Not tonight, baby girl. Tonight, I own you”, he spoke, tongue licking a stripe against the side of your ear. You let out a sigh and Jumin’s head came back to look you in the eye, his stare full of seriousness and lust. “Is that okay?”

“Always”, you breathed. His lips twitched up in a smirk as he went back to attacking your neck, both hands going to your hips. You didn’t know what else to do but grip his hair and moan. You were filled with such a strong want, _need_. You wanted him buried in you already, but Jumin seemed to be taking his time. You had to consciously attempt to keep yourself from grinding down onto him. His hands trailed up and down your back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Your eyes rolled shut as Jumin’s teeth sank into your neck again, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make it worth your while. Your hand gripped tighter at his hair as his name slipped from your lips, your mind drunk off the painful pleasure.

You were startled by a harsh _smack_ meeting your left ass cheek, eyes flying open; you were unable to stop your hips from arching forward as you yelled. You heard a low groan from your husband at the friction on his cock from the movement, his hand now gripped your ass. Both of you went still, the only sound coming from both of your heaving breaths. 

It stayed like that for what felt like an eternity for you, broken by a low laugh from Jumin, as he stood up, carrying you with him. You found his lips again and you kissed with a viciousness that proved yours and his want. He swiftly took your down the hall to your shared bedroom, each step effortless as he made his way without a single misstep. He entered the room as he set you down; your legs felt like jello and you struggled to hold yourself up. 

“Clothes off, now”, Jumin told you. You weren’t going to deny him as you quickly scrambled to take off your shirt. Jumin was unbuttoning his dress shirt just as fast as you were, tossing it to the side. He grabbed you again, mouth meeting yours. Your tongues tangled again, you felt like the air was being stolen out of your lungs. He was always so damn _good_ at kissing. You let out a small moan as he bit your bottom lip, pulling back and letting it pop. His forehead went to rest against yours, breaths mixing together. He helped you push down your leggings as your hands flew to his belt. He grabbed your wrists as soon as he felt your hands there, pushing them back toward you. 

“Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I think I’m going to tie you up. Any complaints?” He was always quick to make sure everything he was doing was also what you wanted; you felt too lucky. Your eyes flickered up to meet his, seeing a matching fire in his eyes.

“No complaints, _daddy _”, you spoke, whispering at the end. You didn’t wait for his reaction as you went towards your bed, eager to be strapped into the familiar restraint system that stayed set up under your mattress. You could feel your husband’s heavy gaze on your backside.__

____

____

“You’re going to be the death of me”, you heard him say quietly, unsure if it was to himself or to you. You turned back around to stare at him as you sat on the bed, a false innocence in your eyes. He swiftly made his way to you, pushing you back onto the bed as his lips brushed yours, a sudden softness radiating in the air. Your legs were open to him, as he settled between them.

“Let’s get these off first.” Jumin’s hands went to undo your bra as you helped slip it off your arms, his eyes staring hungrily at your supple flesh. You felt your face begin to heat as he simply stared, hands coming up to cup your breasts. You whined as he caught both your nipples between his fingers, rolling. He smirked, watching your every reaction, pinching, rolling, tugging on the abused buds. You threw your head back, your face blushed and eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Slowly, the hands moved down as your husband slowly removed your underwear. He got up on his knees to take them off completely and stare down at you. You felt your heart begin to beat harder in anticipation.

“Look how wet you are—such a good slut”, Jumin hummed, looking at your dripping cunt. The slight degradation went straight to your core as you thrusted upwards at nothing, feeling your face heat. Your eyes slipped shut. Jumin chuckled and placed a hand on your abdomen, you looked down in time to see his other hand come in contact with your folds as he shuffled further down the bed. His face came dangerously close to you. “Is this all for me?"

“ _Jumin_ ”, you gasped, twitching from the minimal pressure and unable to respond, humiliation making you flush.

His hand began to rub in slow, light circles, and you were falling apart at the teasing. You were sensitive from being turned on for so long. You were surprisingly silent, breathing heavily as Jumin carefully examined each reaction. He knew exactly what to do to get you off in a matter of minutes, and also knew how to drag you on for hours. He basked in his dominance.

Your pleasure all of a sudden disappeared as the hand that was rubbing stopped and came down in a harsh _smack_ on your pussy. A scream tore through you.

“Answer me properly when I ask you a question, (MC)”, the dark-haired man growled.

“Y-yes. It’s for you”, you spoke, hips canting. Jumin pushed harder on your abdomen, holding you still.

“What is?”

You shivered, eyes slipping shut in submission. “My pussy.”

There was another harsh slap and a sob ripped through you, eyes blowing wide as your chest heaved. “Address me properly, too.”

“My pussy is all for you, _daddy_ ”, you cried, voice thick with desperation. You wanted him _so bad_. Jumin knew exactly how to get you there.

"Good girl.” He crawled back up your body, giving you a soft kiss on your cheek as your eyes fluttered. He guided your right wrist up toward the right corner, where he fastened the restraint there. He did the same to your other wrist. He kissed down your arm back to your lips, catching them in a deep kiss. There was so much passion that it made your chest ache. His mouth was hot, his tongue soft and talented as it rubbed against yours. You don’t know how he could act so stoic; you _knew_ he was rock hard and aching, but he acted much less desperate than you. He pulled away from you, lips slick with saliva.

“Everything good still, (MC)?” His voice was soft, caring. You chest swelled with the intimacy.

“Perfect, Jumin. I love you”, you smiled, but grinded your hips upwards into him. He was still wearing his pants, and you watched him falter as a moan slipped out and his eyes flutter close for a second. _Yeah_ , you thought, _rock hard_. You gained the brilliant idea of provoking him farther. “Now fuck the shit out of me ‘til I can’t speak, daddy.”

He smirked and cocked one eyebrow; you could feel yourself grinning too. Before you knew what was happening, he had two fingers shoved in your mouth as you groaned. He pressed down on your tongue.

“Don’t make me gag you”, he growled. “Since you have such a dirty, pretty mouth, why don’t I put it to good use?” You moaned and lapped at his fingers, tongue swirling around the digits. He huffed, pupils blown wide as you locked eyes with him and sucked. He shuddered and pulled his fingers out with a _pop_ and quickly went to work on getting his belt off. _Got him_ , you thought. You wanted to be absolutely destroyed.

Jumin threw his pants and boxers off to the side of the bed, hurriedly climbing up your body. He had a leg either side of your chest, as you lifted your head up, face to face with his cock. He was dripping pre-cum and your mouth watered. You eyes looked up to him, asking for his next command.

“Suck me off and maybe I’ll think about—what was it?— _fucking you until you can’t speak_ ”, he teased, voice deep and sultry. He pushed the tip of his cock against your lips.

You opened your mouth and rubbed your tongue along the underside of the head, listening carefully for the small rumble that left your husband. You sucked on the head and swirled your tongue around it. Jumin’s hand came to craddle the back of your head, guilding it as you began to bob your head up and down his thick cock. Your eyes fluttered closed. You breathed deeply through your nose as you sucked hard, like it was your fucking _job_. The man above you let out lovely, small grunts as you would attempt to tongue at his head after each bob of your head. You could feel your juices from your pussy drip down onto the bed—you loved sucking Jumin’s dick in general since you love making him feel good, but even more so like this. The way he was guiding your head, the position you were in, you knew he was in total control. That lack of control you had made your head spin with a deep desire.

You heard Jumin let out a curse in a low voice as he started to shallowly thrust into your mouth. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, seeing a disheveled, _beautiful_ man staring desperately down at you. He gave a particularly hard thrust into your mouth that hit the back of your throat. You gagged around him as he made a choked-off sound, pulling back his dick. Your eyes that had slipped back down looked back up at him, teary eyed. He moaned lowly and brushed a stray tear away with his thumb.

“So beautiful, baby girl. You look so good with my cock in your mouth”, he praised. You couldn’t help but mewl and break eye contact. That was all the warning he gave before he was thrusting back in your mouth, harder this time.

You let your jaw go slack and tried to relax your throat as your husband fucked your face. Jumin was not longer quiet, small grunts leaving his mouth with every thrust of his cock. Tears were definitely streaming down your face at this point. You rubbed your thighs together in search of any relief; if Jumin noticed, he didn’t say anything.

After one accidentally deep thrust you were gagging on his cock again, Jumin moaned loud. He quickly pulled out and gripped the base of himself, chest heaving with each breath he took. You looked back up at him, coughing slightly still. You had saliva and pre-cum and tears smeared all over your face. You looked and felt absolutely _wrecked_.

“Fuck, you’re too good, angel”, Jumin breathed. “You almost had me coming before I could even get to your pretty pussy.”

You whined and your voice broke. “ _Please_ daddy, touch me. Please, I need it so bad. _Jumin_ , I just want your hands on me. Please please please please—”

“(MC) shh…I’ve got you. You think I wouldn’t reward you after that?” Jumin smiled, still looking down on you as one of his hands came to stroke your face. “You’ve been such a good girl.”

Your eyes stung with tears as Jumin shuffled back to face you, mouth quickly finding yours. His lips coaxed your mouth open as your tongues came together again. You were positively moaning, all sense of embarrassment thrown out the window, all sense of bratty-ness gone, too. Jumin’s mouth left yours as he kissed down your neck, pausing to leave even more marks along the other ones he previously left. You were so sensitive; every place Jumin touched you felt like it was on fire.

He finally reached your left nipple, his mouth enveloping it. You wailed as his tongue swirled around it, sucking it into his mouth. His hand came to play with the other one. You attempted to grind up into Jumin, but he quickly felt it and angled his hips away from you. You were whining, absolutely disheveled, hips canting into the air at nothing. His mouth detached from your nipple, blowing on it. You felt goosebumps rise on your skin as the skillful man gave your other nipple the same amount of attention and his name slipped from your lips.

You felt like you were going to break apart. You were so desperate. Everything felt like too much and not enough—you couldn’t do anything but cry out in pleasure.

You screamed when you felt Jumin’s hand put pressure onto your clit, writhing and gasping from the subtle pleasure.

“You look so good like this. _Perfect_ , (MC)”, Jumin began to leave another hickey, this time on your breast. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

“ _Yes_ , Jumin”, you keened. You shook like a leaf in anticipation.

Jumin kissed his way down your stomach, then peppered kisses on your thigh, then to the other. He took his sweet time, kissing and sucking on your inner thigh. He just kept making more and more marks. It wasn’t until Jumin grazed his teeth against your inner thigh that you broke.

" _Jumin, please_. Please. Daddy I’ll do anything”, you became a blubbering mess. Tears were falling now in frustration and oversensitivity. You tossed your head back and forth as you whined. Jumin felt his cock twitch at your reaction; out of all the times, he’d never pushed you this far to crying besides a handful of other time. He hungrily dove into your dripping center, quickly running his tongue up and down your folds.

A sob ripped out of your throat as your hips twitched. Your husband wasted no time to start thrusting his tongue in and out of your cunt. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your hips thrashed even more. Jumin rested his arm on top of your abdomen to keep you still while his other hand came around to rub tight circles on your clit. He moaned at your taste as he lapped at your sex, eating your pussy like it was his last meal.

He loved having you like this, thrashing and ruined, and it only took his tongue. He took pride knowing that _he_ was the one that could do it; you were _his_. He had to keep you, so he married you. He got to make you feel like this, no one else. Overall, he just loved you.

He moved his hand from your cilt to your core, thrusting two fingers inside of you, taking his mouth away. He began a slow pace with his fingers. The other hand went to your clit, rubbing furiously. You moaned and looked down at him; he was staring up at you.

“How are you doing, baby girl? You feel good?” Jumin cooed at you, still close enough to your pussy that you could feel his hot breath on it.

“ _Ah_ —good, s-so good, _daddy_!” you broke off in a screaming moan when Jumin began to thrust his fingers at a faster pace. Your eyes slipped shut again, unable to stop it as moans continuously spilled from your lips.

You were unconsciously grinding down onto Jumin’s fingers. He couldn’t look away from your pussy—the only time he could is when he wanted to catch glimpses of your ruined face. His dick pulsed as he began to rut against the bed, watching you. He began to pick up the pace of his fingers even more, going faster and deeper, trying to get you to your edge. He began sucking and lightly biting on your inner thighs as the fingers on your clit rubbed faster to match the fingers fucking you. You felt your orgasm begin to coil low in your belly.

“J-Jumin, _fuck_ — _ahh_ —I’m c-close”, you huffed out in between moans, shocked that you could even form words right now. Jumin’s relentless pace didn’t falter. You shrieked as Jumin bit hard into your thigh, causing you to open your eyes to look down at him.

“You want to come?” Jumin asked, running his tongue along his lower lip. You could only nod, forcing yourself to keep eye contact. All you could do was moan his name and say please.

“Come for me, good girl.” Jumin’s mouth enveloped your clit, removing his hand to hold you in place, and sucking harshly. He looked up at you, expectantly, as if to say _now_.

Your eyes squeezed shut as your legs attempted to close around him. You tensed up and felt yourself slip over the edge as you screamed Jumin’s name. You were shaking and Jumin’s didn’t stop finger fucking you or sucking on your clit through it all, never faltering. You pulled and thrashed against the restraints holding your wrists. You felt absolutely destroyed. As your orgasm began to subside, you grew more sensitive, but Jumin didn’t stop.

“Jumin, oh my God, Jumin _please_ ”, you sobbed. Everything was too much, so much pleasure it was painful. “I can’t take it.” You were crying again, looking down at your husband. He simply stared up at your, eyes hungry. You pulled at your restraints again, trying to free yourself to tear his head away from your center. Tears spilled down your face at the oversensitivity he was bringing, as if you weren’t already sensitive enough.

He began to slow, mouth unlatching itself from your clit. He removed his fingers from your dripping pussy and climbed up you, fitting himself between your legs. You could feel his cock brushing against you and you shivered. There was still the promise of fucking you.

Jumin’s fingers were once again in your mouth. You could taste yourself on his fingers, which made you moan. The dark-haired man moaned lowly.

"Now, don’t you taste so good? If only I could have that for every meal… You were so good, listening and coming for me”, he cooed, eyes flickering between your eyes and your mouth wrapped around his fingers, sucking your own juices off.

“Think you’re ready for my cock, baby?” It felt like a challenge; you were still feeling the aftershocks from your orgasm.

Jumin slipped his fingers out of your mouth and gripped your jaw, bringing your lips to his. The kiss was short lived as he leaned back to look into your eyes.

“‘Til I can’t speak”, you told him, catching his lips again. He groaned onto your lips, grabbing himself and guiding it into your slick cunt.

The moment the head of his cock was in you, you had to break apart from his lips. You were gasping and he felt _glorious_. The stretch burned beautifully and you moaned as Jumin was attaching himself onto your neck again. Once fully buried inside of you, Jumin let out a shaky moan. He wasn’t moving, and you were gaining some of your spirit back after one orgasm.

“Daddy”, you moaned, causing him to come back to face you. You knew you looked wrecked, but he looked like he was losing it too.

“ _‘Til I can’t speak_ ”, you reminded him. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he let out a laugh. You smiled back at him, which disappeared quickly, as Jumin pulled his hips back and started thrusting at a brutal pace.

You cried out as Jumin’s cock pounded into you, over and over. You could barely hear your husband’s own small moans over your near-screams. The room echoed with the sound of skin slapping skin.

“You want to know another thing I love?” Jumin grunted out, breathing heavily from the pleasure but also from the exertion it took to keep the powerful pace he had set. You could only moan, nodding your head, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You get so mouthy sometimes, and I love doing _this_ —”, he emphasized it with a particularly hard snap of his hips, “—making you shut your Goddamn mouth because I’m giving you too much.” He broke off in a moan. Your arms burned with the strain of the restraints, there was a dull pain with all the pleasure from your oversensitivity, and you were so exhausted. But you _loved_ it. This roughness was so delicious and addicting, and you felt lucky you got this with the man you married.

You could tell Jumin was close by the sound of his moans and his rhythm was faltering, but the snapping of his hips were still hard as can be. One of his hands snaked down between your bodies and found your clit, rubbing fast. You yelled at the suddenness but couldn’t stop the gyrating of your own hips, meeting Jumin’s.

“(MC), I want you to come for me again”, Jumin spoke lowly in your ear, lips grazing over it. You were shaking and could do nothing but whine. You could feel your orgasm building quickly with the speed of Jumin’s cock and his fingers on your clit. His commanding tone in your ear also pushed your further.

“You can do that for me, right baby girl? I know you can—so good for me. You’re going to come on my cock because you love my cock, huh? Come on, (MC).” Jumin was relentless with the way he was talking. Your head was spinning with all the praise and humiliation. Your vision began to go white.

Jumin’s head came back in front of you. He placed his forehead on top of yours, looking at you with half-lidded eyes. All you could do was stare back. “ _Come_.”

Jumin took your lips in his as your second orgasm crashed through you. Your body was spasming and you moaned onto his lips, insides contracting around your husband’s cock. He removed his hand from your clit to grip onto your hip and _pound_ into you. Your orgasm drove him over the edge, cock twitching and coming inside of you. He pulled back from your lips to lay his head in the crook of your neck, letting out a long moan.

You felt dazed, drunk even. You were aware of Jumin slipping himself out of you and laying on top of you, but you felt like you were watching it all happen from the outside. You were totally, utterly blissed out. The only sound in the room was both yours and your husband’s panting. Slowly, Jumin propped himself up to undo each restraint that held your wrists. He took each hand and put them on the sides of his face.

“Hey, you here?” He asked, barely above a whisper, smiling. He kissed along the red marks on your wrists. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah”, you croaked, throat terribly dry and voice gone. Jumin laughed quietly, rolling off of you and reaching over towards your nightstand, where a bottle of water was.

“Can you sit up for me, baby?” He watched your every movement. You nodded and sat up with his help; he opened the bottle and handed it to you. You smiled—a silent thank you. You drank and handed it back to him, where he then took a drink, and set it back.

You and Jumin sat on your bed together, basking in the comfortable silence. “Do you feel okay? Is there anything I did that you didn’t like?”

“I feel good. Everything was good, don’t worry”, you told him, small smile on your lips. “Thank you.”

“You know you don’t have to thank me, but you’re welcome”, Jumin said. He motioned for you to come closer to him. You laid down together, head on his chest, his arm around you, playing with your hair. His other hand was holding yours on top of his stomach.

“You’re so good, so perfect”, Jumin spoke, voice low. “Every time I look at you I get reminded how lucky I am to have someone as beautiful as you to call my wife.”

You felt a blush creeping onto your face, as you turned your head to leave small kisses on Jumin’s chest. He was so good to you. You looked up to see him looking down at you—a small smile spread on his face.

You couldn’t help but stare back, smile creeping onto your face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, (MC)”, he said back. “We should go wash up.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey again. more jumin bc i'm a big whore for him. i literally wrote this for 5 hours instead of studying for an exam!!! woooooo! i'm stupid! yeah also this is one of the most self-indulgent things i've ever wrote so,, yeah. again, really kinda new to fic writing so feedback is very much so welcomed (just dont make me cry)


End file.
